Fuel pump pre-filters are commonly used in fuel systems to eliminate unwanted particles and debris from the fuel before it is ingested by the fuel pump. Fuel pump pre-filters located inside of a fuel tank are often part of a fuel module, which includes a fuel pump and various valves. Due to the size and shape of different fuel tanks, it is advantageous to have a fuel module which is able to meet smaller packaging requirements to fit inside fuel tanks of different shapes. However, if secondary functions of the pre-filter are required, such as directing fuel flow from other components of the fuel module, most current designs for filters used in fuel modules do not have the ability to accommodate smaller packaging requirements, as well as provide suitable filtering of fuel prior to entering the fuel pump.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fuel pump pre-filter which provides suitable filtering and flow direction capabilities, while accommodating smaller packaging requirements.